"Meet Orange, Gold and Lavender" transcript
Announcer: "Today, on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, when 3 new members join the kung fu karate class at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar, the Ranger Teens are very thrilled to have them on their team." Albert: "Hi there, I'm Albert Lawson." Penny: "And I'm Penny Johansson." Melanie: "And I'm Melanie Jefferson." Jason: "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Jason, and this is Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy and Zack." Albert: "Nice to meet you guys." Announcer: "But then, Rita and Lord Zedd plan to create a giant monster and conquer the Angel Grove city streets." Rita: "It's finally time to create my robo-dragon, Torchy." Announcer: "Will the Power Rangers ever defeat Torchy? find out next on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series." Prologue: Theme Song intro [Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series Theme Music Playing In Background] Rita: "Now, Lord Zedd........what's our plan for today?" Lord Zedd: "I know..........it's time to conquer the city of Angel Grove." Alpha 5: "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi.........Rita, Lord Zedd and the others are conquering Angel Grove........I must send in the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers immediately!" Packed Theme Music Playing In Background Background Singers: Go, go Power Rangers Darren Criss as Jason Lee Scott go, go Power Rangers John Boyega as Zack Taylor go, go Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Packed Theme Music Continues Playing In Background Background Singers: go, go Power Rangers David Henrie as Billy Cranston go, go Power Rangers Lyndsy Fonseca as Kimberly Hart go, go Power Rangers Brenda Song as Trini Kwan go, go Power Rangers and Jonah Hill and Michael Cera as Bulk and Skull ''the Mighty Power Rangers.......'' Scene 1: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Cut to the kung fu karate room........ Albert: "Take this and that, left and right, up and down!" Jason: "Yeah, that's it, you're doing good." Albert: "Thanks, I'm getting more powerful like you guys are." Jason: "Come on, you guys, I want you to meet the rest of my team mates." Penny: "Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Melanie: "I'm right with you guys." Jason leads Albert, Penny and Melanie over to the juice bar where Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini are waiting. Albert: "Hi there, I'm Albert Lawson." Penny: "And I'm Penny Johansson." Melanie: "And I'm Melanie Jefferson." Jason: "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Jason, and this is Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy and Zack." Albert: "It's nice to meet all of you here." Penny: "Do you think we can join your team?" Billy: "Why sure, of course, we're so lucky to have you guys on our team." Kimberly: "We'll all make sure that Zordon gives you the right Power Coins to match your personalities." Trini: "And you can choose your color suits and powerful weapons." Tommy: "You guys have real good kung fu karate fighting skills." Zack: "And you'll need to choose which dinosaur, reptile or animal fits your skills." Cut to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair.......... Finster: "Well, this is it, another day, another evil plan going ahead." Squatt: "I'll say to that, Finster." Baboo: "It's come and go and torture." Mordant: "Ah, very well, indeed." Goldar: "You can agree with that 1 again." Rita and Lord Zedd show up....... Rita: (off screen) "Is it done? is it finished?" Lord Zedd: "Did you get it all complete yet?" Finster: "We sure do, and here it is." Rita: "Finally, you have created our robotic dragon." Lord Zedd: "We should call him, Torchy." Rita: "Now, Torchy, go out there, and find the Power Rangers, and attack them." Torchy: "Just as you wish, Rita, my mistress of evilness." Torchy flies right out the window and out into the Angel Grove city streets..... Screaming In Fear And Panic Wrist Watch Beeping Zack: "What is it, Alpha? what's going on around here?!?" Alpha 5: "Rangers, you must get over here to the Power Chamber right away, it's a great big emergency!" Jason: "We're on it!" The 9 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Power Chamber Fade to a black screen...... Announcer: "Don't go anywhere, 'cause Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series will be right back right after this short break." Commercial Break End of commercial break...... Announcer: "And now, back to Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Adventure Series, right here on Nickelodeon." Scene 2: The Power Chamber Trini: "Zordon, Alpha, what's going on around here?" Zordon: "Look into the Viewing Globe, Alpha, and see which 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters are attacking the city streets." Alpha 5: "You got it!" Alpha 5 looks into the viewing globe and sees a moving image of Sparky. Tommy: "Oh my word, what is that?" Zordon: "That's 1 of Rita and Lord Zedd's monsters, a robotic dragon named Sparky, and it's attacking the city streets." Alpha 5: "Aye yi-yi-yi, what a terrible situation!" Jason: "I know, but we have 3 new members on our team: Albert, Penny and Melanie." Zordon: "It is very good to have you guys on the team." Albert: "Can you tell all of us what fits our personality?" Zordon: "Very well, fellow Rangers, here are your new Power Coins." Albert is given the Alligator Power Coin, Penny is given the Stegosaurus Power Coin and Melanie is given the Giant Platypus Power Coin. Zordon: "Now remember, you need to use them wisely and carefully." Penny: "Right, we got it." Zordon: "Albert, you'll be in charge and command of the alligator." Zordon: "Penny, yours is the stegosaurus." Zordon: "And, Melanie, the Giant Platypus will be yours to command." Melanie: "Thanks, now we can finally join the team." Jason: "Come on, you guys, let's go, we've got no time to lose." The 9 Ranger Teens are now transported to the Angel Grove City Streets, where Sparky is still attacking. Sparky: "Looks like this city dump is coming to an end." Jason: "Oh man, we can't let Sparky get away with anything." Billy: "I know, there's only 1 thing left to say." Zack: "It's morphin' time!" Cut to the morphin' time sequence......... Tommy: "Dragon Zord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" Albert: "Alligator!" Penny: "Stegosaurus!" Melanie: "Giant Platypus!" Cut to the now 9 Power Rangers in place of the 9 Ranger Teens. Albert/Orange Ranger: "Come on, let's go, we've got no time to waste!" Jason/Red Ranger: "Right on!" The 9 Power Rangers begin going after Sparky...... Billy/Blue Ranger: "We can't let it get away!" Zack/Black Ranger: "We need Dinozord power, right away!" Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragonzord power!" Zack/Black Ranger: "Mastadon power!" Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "Pterodactyl power!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "Triceratops power!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Saber-Tooth Tiger power!" Jason/Red Ranger: "Tyrannosaurus power!" Albert/Orange Ranger: "Alligator power!" Penny/Gold Ranger: "Stegosaurus power!" Melanie/Lavender Ranger: "Giant Platypus power!" The 9 Zords show up and the 9 Power Rangers get in every single 1 of them. Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright, you guys, let's all go after it!" Sparky: "You Power Rangers can't escape me." Billy/Blue Ranger: "And you're not gonna burn everything else down!" Penny/Gold Ranger: "It's time for Dino Rescue Megazord power, right now!" All 9 Power Rangers: "Dino Rescue Megazord, power up!" The Dragon Rescue Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's torso............. The Mastadon Rescue Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's arms.......and a left hand pops outta there. The Pterodactyl Dino Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's right arm.........and a right hand pops outta there as well. The Triceratops Dino Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's left leg................ The Alligator Rescue Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's laser canon.......... The Stegosaurus Dino Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's spiky muscles......... The Giant Platypus Rescue Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's jet pack.......... And the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord transforms into the Dino Rescue Megazord's head............. The Dino Rescue Megazord is now complete.............. All 9 Power Rangers: Unison "Dino Rescue Megazord........complete." Sparky: "So, you're all ready to fight against me, right?" Albert/Orange Ranger: "That's right, flame breath, and you're the 1 that's going down!" Sparky: "Oh yeah? we'll see about that, won't we?" The 9 Power Rangers, who are inside the Dino Rescue Megazord, begin fighting against Sparky with great big laser weapons. Sparky: "Yikes, laser weapons make me very uncomfortable!" Zack/Black Ranger: "You bet they do." The 9 Power Rangers continue blasting at Sparky, 'til Sparky begins going down. Of Electricity Hissing Sparky: "Oh no, I'm hit, I'm done for!" Sparky is now defeated. Jason/Red Ranger: "Alright, we did it, we won!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "We defeated Sparky, fair and square!" Zack/Black Ranger: "Now let's all go back to the Power Chamber!" The 9 Power Rangers teleport back to the Power Chamber... Cut back to Rita and Lord Zedd's evil lair.... Rita: "Oh, I can't believe those Power Rangers fell for it again!" Lord Zedd: "It probably wasn't the easy attempt to try." Finster: "So, Rita, maybe we need to think about something else for a change." Rita: "Not right now, Finster, I've got such a head ache!" Scene 3: Back in the Power Chamber Penny: "Zordon, Alpha, we're back, and we've defeated Sparky." Zordon: "Very good, fellow Rangers, now the city of Angel Grove should be safe and secure from now on." Albert: "Alright, super awesome!" Melanie: "We finally defeated Sparky with a powerful laser blast!" Jason: "And right now, we can all go back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar and hang around." Zordon: "That's a good pleasure, Jason, and may the power of the force protect you as always." Alpha 5: "Congratulations, Rangers, Angel Grove will never be a burning city street." The 9 Ranger Teens teleport themselves back tot he Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar..... Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Jason: "Well, you guys, another day, another monster defeated." Zack: "I'll say to that again." Billy: "Not 1 monster energy wave to get us worried about." Ernie walks around over to the table were the Ranger Teens are sitting right at it. Ernie: "Hey, you guys, how's it going?" Albert: "Pretty good, Ernie, things are going just fine." Penny: "They couldn't have done it without any of us." Tommy: "Well, no matter what happens in Angel Grove, any type of monster enemy is going down." Melanie: "We'll still be the Power Rangers to kick around." Fade to another black screen End Credits/Outtakes and Bloopers Albert: "Hiyah, huuh!" Penny: "Twaa!" Melanie: "Huuh!" Jason: "Very good, you guys, keep up those moves." Ernie: "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." Zack: "Rita had better not get away with it!" Trini: "No monster should get in our way!" Cast Members and Voice Cast Members End Credits *Darren Criss as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (Replacing Austin St. John respectively) *David Henrie as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (replacing David Yost respectively) *John Boyega as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (replacing Walter Emanuel Jones respectively) *Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger (replacing Jason David Frank respectively) *Lyndsy Fonseca as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (replacing Amy Jo Johnson respectively) *Brenda Song as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (replacing the late Thuy Trang respectively) *Blake Michael as Albert Lawson/Orange Ranger *G. Hannelus as Penny Johansson/Gold Ranger *Denyse Tontz as Melanie Jefferson/Lavender Ranger *Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa (new body actress, replacing the late Machiko Soga respectively) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Willem Defoe as Lord Zedd (new body actor and voice) *Nolan North as Goldar (new body actor and voice) *Zach Galifianakis as Finster (new body actor and voice) *Jim Parsons as Squatt (new body actor and voice) *Jack Black as Baboo (new body actor and voice) *Patrick Stewart as Zordon (voice, replacing the late Bob Manahan respectively) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Jeff Garlin as Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar (replacing the late Richard Genelle respectively) *Jonah Hill as Bulk (replacing Paul Schrier respectively) *Michael Cera as Skull (replacing Jason Narvy respectively) A memorial dedication appears on the black screen that reads: Dedicated to the loving memories of Bob Manahan (1956-2000), Eric Frank (1971-2001), Thuy Trang (1973-2001), Jack Banning (1931-2005), Bob Papenbrook (1951-2006), Machiko Soga (1938-2006), Edward Laurence Albert (1951-2006), Richard Genelle (1961-2009), Peta Rutter (1959-2010), Richard Rabago (1943-2012) and Maurice Mendoza (1974-2013). We'll never forget about all of them. Category:Transcripts